Sanguinius
thumb|300px|Sanguinius, antes de la Herejia de Horus Sanguinius, también llamado en ocasiones el Ángel, fue el Primarca de la Legión de Marines Espaciales de los Ángeles Sangrientos. Fue asesinado durante el clímax de la Herejía de Horus, la Batalla de Terra, defendiendo al Emperador de la Humanidad del Señor de la Guerra Horus a bordo de la nave insignia de este, la Barcaza de Batalla Espíritu Vengativo. Aunque el Señor de la Guerra mató a Sanguinius, la leyenda sostiene que fue el agujero hecho en la armadura de Horus por Sanguinius lo que permitió al Emperador matar al Architraidor y así evitar que la Humanidad cayese en manos de los Poderes Ruinosos del Caos. Historia Juventud thumb|left|260px|Sanguinius rodeado de fuerzas del Caos en el Palacio ImperialCuando los Primarcas fueron diseminados atraves de la galaxia desde los laboratorios geneticos del Emperador debajo de las montañas del Himalaya por la voluntad de los Poderes Ruinosos del Caos, Sanguinius, todavia en su capsula de gestacion, vino a aterrizar en Baal Secundus, la segunda luna del Mundo Salvaje post-atomico de Baal. Ahi el Primarca infante fue descubierto en el lugar ahora llamado Caida del Angel por una de la tribus nomadas de humanos que se hacian llamar la Gente de Sangre Pura, o mas simple, La Sangre. La vida de Sanguinius casi vio su fin entonces y en aquel lugar, como el toque del Caos habia alterado al infante. Pequeñas alas vestigiales, parecidas a las de un angel, sobresalian de su espalda, talvez un regalo de los Dioses Oscuros consedido durante su transito atravez de la Disformidad. Muchos fueron aquellos entre La Sangre que querian matar al niño como un mutante, mientras otros querian salvar al chico, porque en cuailquier otra forma, el era un niño tan perfecto como siempre habian sido. Eventualmente, los mejores instintos de los miembros de la tribu prevalecieron y la vida del niño fue salvada. Sanguinius era en realidad angelico, no solo fisicamente, pero tambien adentro de su alma sin mancha. Muchas de las parabolas y los pasalmos todavia recitados por La Sangre han sido transcribidos por los Bibliotecarios de los Angeles Sangrietos con el pasar de los años, y son guardados con reverencia en los mas sagrados archivos-altar de los Angeles Sangrientos. Aunque los detalles de la vida temprana de Sanguinius estan perdidos al tiempo y la memoria, los eventos notables de su niñes han sido contados y recontados tantas cientos de veces por la tribus Baalianas que se han vuelto integradas en la memoria cultural. Como otros Primarcas, Sanguinius crecio a la madurez a una velocidad increible, y sus alas tambien. Las plumas eran tan blancas y puras como las de un cisne, pero tan fuertes como las de la propia Aquila Imperial. Sus alas al final se volvieron fuertes piñones que podian cargarlo en lo alto atraves del air calcinante del desierto, inspirando temor y devocion de los seres inferiores por debajo. Sanguinius aprendio todo lo que sus padres adoptivos en La Sangre le podian enseñar. Despues de sole tres semanas era tan grande como un niño de tres años y podia caminar. Por el tiempo de que apenas tenia un año Terran, Sanguinius se veia y actuaba como un hombre en su temprana edad. El podia caminar sin un traje de radiacion en los baldios radiactivos y envenenados de Baal Secundus. El podia abrier un paso atraves de un desprendimiento con la palma de su mano, ganarle a animales con solo la mirada y volar alto en el cielo en sus poderosas alas para observar la tierra abajo desde la perspectiva de un dios. Cuando Sanguinius alcanzo la madurez, su tribu prospero bajo su sabia guia. Cuando una tribu ambulante de mutantes Baalianas sorprendieron a su tribu, Sanguinius los mato a todos solamente con sus manos, aunque sus numeros eran mas de cien. Esta fue la primera vez que los miembros de La Sangre habian visto al Angel verdaderamente furioso, porque el sintio que las vidas de sus camaradas estaban en peligro. Cuando la furia-sangrienta se apodero de el era verdaderamente terrible verlo. Los poderes completos de un Primarca vinieron a el y un nimbo de luz jugaba sobre su cabeza. Sanguinius se distinguio a si mismo en los años profeticos que siguieron. El ascendio rapidamente al pinaculo de la sociedad primitiva presente en Baal Secundus, las tribus de pura sangre Baalianas se unieron en contra de la infestacion de mutantes que habia empezado a plagar los los desechos radiactivos de Baal. Bajo su liderazgo perfecto, acoplado con su maestria total del combate fisico, las tribus Baalianas condujieron hacia atras la ola de suciedad mutante que amenazaba el agarre de la humanidad sobre su mundo envenenado. Bajo la direccion de Sanguinius la Humanidad se gano otra oportunidad de construir la civilisacion sobre Baal Secundus. En tiempo, como resultado de sus logros, Sanguinius fue inevitablemente alabado como un dios por los humanos de Baal que le debian tanto. Estaban convencidos de que el paraiso seguiria en la pisadas carmesies de el Angel. Sanguinius y el Emperador thumb|396px Fue poco despues de su victoria sobre los mutantes Baalianos que el destino intervino denuevo. El Emperador, en el medio de su Gran Crusada para reunir todos los mundos esparcidos de la Humanidad, habia estando buscando atraves de la galaxia por sus niños perdidos y sus increibles poderes psiquicos lo habian llevado a Baal. Su nave aterrizo en el Conclave de la Sangre, y el Emperador entro en el masivo anfiteatro que habia sido tallado del Monte Serafin por las tribus Baalianas para servir como el lugar de encuentro central. Aquellos de la sangre pura atendieron el llamado de Sanguinius por decenas de miles. El Emperador se para entre sus filas, una resplandeciente figura dorada entre los andrajosos guerreros de La Sangre. Pero el Emperador conicia la humildad tan bien como la divinidad, y el escucho con la intencion de cualquier guerrero ahi. Sanguinius dio un discurso que levanto las propias almas de su gente, dandoles mas que esperanza, a su conclusion volando al aire sobre ellos con un grito que cada hombra ahi hizo eco. Asi, el Emperador estaba convencido sin duda que el Angel era ciertamente uno de sus hijos perdidos. Otros entre los Primarcas han dicho que lucharon contra el Emperador cuando se vieron por primera vez, pero este no fue el caso con Sanguinius. Cuando fue aproximado, Sanguinius reconocio al Emperador immediatamente. Muchos creen que la habilidad con reputacion de Sanguinius de ver eventos futuros le informo de la visita del Emperador, explicando su reaccion. El callo a sus rodillas, mientras lagrimas de cristal caian de sus mejillas al polvo escarlata. Where they fell, alabaster flowers thrived upon the barren and toxic soils of Baal Secundus. The Emperor bade him stand, and looked upon the myriad faces raised unto him, proud and resolute. He saw that the men and women of The Blood were both fair in mind and deed, possessed of a small part of the nobility and strength of their leader. The best of Sanguinius's warriors were subsequently selected to become Astartes, implanted with the very core of Sanguinius's physical being; the pure and precious gene-seed that the Emperor had engineered from the Primarch's own genome. Thus, these warriors were raised up into the IX Legion of the Space Marines, better known as the Blood Angels, launched on the Emperor's Great Crusade. Those who remained upon Baal Secundus were entrusted with the duty of defending Mankind's birthright upon the planet, and ensuring that future generations of warriors were taught the Imperial Truth and learned of the Primarch who had once walked amongst them and restored their hope. So it is that even now, with millennia passed since those fateful days, the Blood Angels take all their Aspirants from the moons of Baal. La Gran Cruzada thumb|left|314px Under the leadership of Sanguinius, the Blood Angels Legion threw itself into the Great Crusade, quickly finding a role as specialised assault troops. The IX Legion formed a rivalry during this period with the similarly assault-oriented World Eaters Legion. After being introduced to all of his fellow Primarchs, over the decades of the Great Crusade, Sangunius formed the closest bonds with Horus, Leman Russ and Jaghatai Khan and the Blood Angels also forged close ties born in blood and battle with the Luna Wolves, Space Wolves and White Scars Legions, respectively. As the Great Crusade pushed outward, and more Primarchs were discovered, the Emperor's time became divided, pulled in more and more directions by the demands of organising the growing Imperium. Horus, the most favoured son of the Emperor, was often placed in overall strategic command of the Crusade, a position in which he proved his skill as a leader time and time again. He quickly won the approval and support of the other Space Marine Legions, along with that of their leaders. One of the burgeoning Imperium's greatest victories occurred during the Ullanor Crusade, a vast Imperial assault on the Ork empire of the Overlord Urrlak Urruk. The capital world of this empire, and the site of the final assault, lay in the Ullanor System of the Ullanor Sector, which had long been under the dominion of Urrlak Urruk's Greenskin pocket empire. The Crusade included the deployment of 100,000 Space Marines, 8,000,000 Imperial Army troops, and thousands of Imperial starships and their support personnel. Upon the successful conclusion of this most lauded of Imperial victories, Horus was raised to the rank of Imperial Warmaster and given command authority over all of his fellow Primarchs and every Expeditionary Fleet of the Great Crusade. Following the victory celebrations at the Triumph of Ullanor and the elevation of his most favoured son, the Emperor retired to Terra to pursue his secret Webway Project which was intended to open up the Webway for human use so that the Imperium would tie Mankidn together as never before in history. But the Primarchs would never come to terms with the Emperor's absence. Their hurt feelings over his seeming abandonment of the Great Crusade to pursue a secret project, whose purpose he chose not to reveal to his sons, laid the seeds of corruption that would ultimately blossom into the Horus Heresy. Following the corruption of Horus by the Chaos Gods after his mortal wounding upon the plague moon of the Feral World of Davin, he began to lay the seeds for his coming rebellion, to overthrow the Emperor, and eventually assume the Imperial throne in his bid to rule the galaxy. In the midst of the darkness of the Horus Heresy, the Blood Angels never wavered, but held true at the Emperor's side. La Herejía de Horus thumb|400px|Sanguinius luchando contra Ka'bandha. The terrible events of the Horus Heresy had a more horrifying and permanent effect upon the Blood Angels than any of the other Loyalist Space Marine Legions. It is this tragic fate that has shaped the Blood Angels and all of their Successor Chapters since that time. The Warmaster Horus, once the Emperor's most trusted and beloved son, turned to Chaos, and plunged the dagger of betrayal so far into the heart of the Imperium that it is yet to recover from his evil deed. In a tragic sequence of events, the corrupt and evil being that Horus had become managed to manipulate and coerce several other Primarchs, turning them against their own father and mentor, the Emperor himself. These events culminated after seven savage years of civil war in the combined attack of Horus' Traitor Legion forces upon the Imperial Palace on Terra. Space Marine fought Space Marine, Traitor battled Loyalist until the fortifications of Terra's greatest edifice looked set to fall. Chaos was ascendant; the powers that Horus had allied himself with had given him power beyond imagining at the cost of his immortal soul. It is said that Horus hated and feared Sanguinius more than any of his brothers and wove many strategies to ensnare or slay him, though all failed. In an effort to weaken and divide the Loyalist forces, the Warmaster charged the IX Legion with the arduous task of cleansing the Signus Cluster -- a triple star system of the Segmentum Ultima near the galactic centre. Sanguinius' Legion was ordered to cleanse the 7 worlds and 15 moons of Signus of xenos invaders and release the humans settlers from their xenos-overlords. Unaware of the Warmaster's perfidy, Sanguinius willingly obeyed his brother Primarch and immediately set out for this volatile region of space with his Legion. Unbeknownst to the Blood Angels, they were blindly walking into a deadly trap, for the Signus Cluster had fallen prey to agents of the Ruinous Powers and become a veritable Realm of Chaos within realspace -- a system of hellish Daemon Worlds under the rule of a Greater Daemon of Slaanesh known as Kyriss the Perverse. When the Blood Angels arrived in-system, their fleet was ambushed by the malevolent forces of the Warp, crippling or killing many of their Navigators and Astropaths in the initial onslaught. The Blood Angels now faced the fury of Chaos for the first time. Kyriss sent an image of himself to Sanguinius, declaring his lordship over the system in the name of Slaanesh and taunting the Primarch into taking it back from him. Though they had never faced such a foe, the Blood Angels prepared their counterattack, sure that they would prevail. Rising to the challenge of the vile Greater Daemon, the Blood Angels Legion attacked the daemon host of Kyriss, launching a series of attacks across the seat of the daemon's power, the world of Signus Prime. Sanguinius faced the vast hordes of human Chaos Cultists and packs of monstrous daemons as an Angel of Vengeance. Soon the planet was awash with the blood of both loyal Space Marines and thousands of slain cultists of Kyriss. The Primarch spearheaded the Blood Angels' assault on the Greater Daemon's seat of power, known as the Cathedral of the Mark, to confront and destroy Kyriss and reclaim the planet in the name of the Emperor. But soon Sanguinius came face-to-face with a new nightmare known as Ka'Bandha, a Greater Daemon of Khorne. Within the pantheon of the Blood God, Ka'Bandha is still regarded as one of his most prolific killers. He is a murderous engine of destruction, slaughtering in exalted joy for his lord Khorne. The mighty daemon taunted the Primarch, and revealed Horus' treachery. Enraged by the daemon's mockery and fearing his claims about the Warmaster to be true, the angelic Primarch fought the brutal Bloodthirster in single combat. Seizing the initiative during the battle, he surprised the Bloodthirster with his frenzied assault, stabbing his sword into the daemon's chest, ripping open a gaping wound. The massive creature roared in fury and pain, lashing out with his whip at the Primarch's legs. Sanguinius was momentarily unbalanced as his legs were crushed in the whip's coils. The daemon then smashed Sanguinius to the ground with the flat of his massive axe. The winged hero was stunned, helpless before the daemon's wrath. As his vision cleared he looked up at the mighty monster towering over him. The Greater Daemon taunted him one final time, let out a mighty bellow and then struck out across the battlefield, slaughtering 500 Space Marines with huge swathes of his mighty axe. They psychic backlash of the deaths of so many of his Astartes blasted Sanguinius into unconsciousness. It would not be until the closing days of the Horus Heresy that Sanguinius would once again be confronted by the savage Daemon Lord during the Battle of Terra. With the fall of their Primarch and the slaughtering of their brethren, the Blood Angels Legion was consumed by a Black Rage that drove them into a berserker's fury as they charged into the daemonic horde and in their madness they smashed the daemons asunder. Yet the brutal violence of the daemon Ka'Bahnda had unleashed something dark within the psyche of the Space Marines, a thirst for blood that would not be slaked until every taint of Chaos had been erased from the planet. Even the mighty Kyriss was ultimately banished back to the Immaterium. Only when the planet was cleansed did the rage of the Blood Angels finally subside. Though Signus Prime had been freed from its thrall to the Forces of Chaos, the cost of that victory was far higher than any could have wished. The berserker rage the Blood Angels had experienced had left a brooding shadow on their souls that would manifest in the centuries to come as the great curse that would afflict the Blood Angels and their Successors. Within a few days the grievous wounds that Sanguinius had suffered at the hands of the Greater Daemon healed as a result of his accelerated metabolism and superhuman immune system. Whatever befell him in the future, the Primarch swore that he would have his vengeance upon the daemon Ka'bandha. When the call from Rogal Dorn came for the IX Legion to return to Terra the Blood Angels made all haste, as he now understood better than most the gravity of the situation facing the Imperium. La Batalla de Terra left|thumb|275px|Sanguinius, azote de lo demoníaco. The Blood Angels' finest hour would take place during the closing days of the Horus Heresy. Known in Imperial records as the Battle of Terra, this final campaign was the climax of the Heresy that raged on Terra itself between the Forces of Chaos led by the Warmaster Horus and the Loyalist armies of the Imperium of Man led by the Emperor of Mankind Himself. Many of the Loyalist Astartes Legions had been waylaid by the forces of the Traitor Legions loyal to Horus and were unable to make their way towards Terra. The Imperial Fists had already returned to the cradle of humanity and under the stern gaze of their Primarch Rogal Dorn had adequately prepared Terra's defences as best they could. Jaghatai Khan, Primarch of the White Scars Legion, had also managed to make his way to Terra with his Legion to help with the defence of the Imperial Palace. Meanwhile, in the Signis Cluster, the Blood Angels, granted new and terrible power by the mysterious mass rage that would resurface again during the Siege of Terra, had triumphed, smashing the hordes of Chaos daemons to be found on Signus Prime asunder. They were also able to make the Warp jump to Terra in time to meet the oncoming invaders. Of the nine remaining Loyalist Space Marines Legions, only the White Scars and the Blood Angels were able to join Rogal Dorn and his Imperial Fists in the defence of Terra before the arrival of the Traitor Legions in the Sol System. Three entire Titan Legions of the Adeptus Mechanicus and close to 2 million soldiers of the Imperial Army stood alongside them to face the hosts of Chaos in a battle that would determine the fate of Mankind for the next ten millennia. Yet for all the might of the Emperor, for every effort of Sanguinius and the remaining Loyalist Primarchs, the forces of Horus drove all before them. In too short a time, the Emperor of Mankind was assailed within his great palace on Terra. The Blood Angels led the defence of the Imperial Palace, never once losing heart, despite the terrible odds stacked against them. Alongside their Battle-Brothers of the Imperial Fists Legion, the valorous yet overmatched soldiers of the Imperial Army and the grim warriors of the Legio Custodes, the Blood Angels manned the walls of that final bastion. Sanguinius is immortalised in the magnificent stained glass windows of the Sanctus Praetoria Imperator as fighting high above the raging battle, facing daemons so powerful they could unhinge the minds of great heroes with but a word. Sanguinius single-handedly held the crenellations from the tides of daemonic filth attempting to wash into the holy chambers of the Emperor's abode. Many accounts of the time praise the Blood Angels' valour and unceasing efforts in their defence of the Eternity Wall spaceport. Although hundreds of Blood Angels died, they stemmed a sea of foulness the like of which had never been seen before. Many speak of the bright light bathing Sanguinius' sons as the Primarch slew his foes in the skies above with his mighty blade of fire. And yet, it was upon Horus' Battle Barge in orbit of Terra that Sanguinius was to fulfil his greatest duty. During the Battle of Terra, the vile Bloodthirster Ka'Bhanda once again confronted Sanguinius, this time, atop the Eternity Gate before the Emperor's throne room. The Greater Daemon struck Sanguinius, casting the angel upon the broken stone. Preparing to strike a killing blow, the Blood Angels' Primarch called upon his last reserves of strength and power. With a massive effort, he leapt upon the Bloodthirster, seized it about the wrist and ankle and rose up high into the air, smashing the daemon's form across his knee and breaking the creature's back with a powerful crack. He then swung the body of Ka'Bandha around and hurled the broken behemoth into the midst of the daemonic host, slamming the Eternity Gate shut against the ravening hordes. In the Warmaster's moment of victory, he became complacent, watching the battle from the bridge of the bloated leviathan that was his flagship, the Vengeful Spirit. He wanted to experience the Emperor's defeat first hand, to force him to his knees before he fed on the Father of Mankind's soul. And in his folly, as his forces breached the Imperial Palace's defences for the last and final time, spilling into the corridors and chambers of the palace, Horus relaxed the psychic defences and the Void Shields he had maintained around his ship. At the speed of thought, the Emperor teleported aboard the hellish craft, Sanguinius and Rogal Dorn and a contingent from both the Imperial Fists and the Blood Angels close behind him. It is known that Sanguinius was gifted with the power of prescient vision, able to see foresee what lay ahead. His soul was pure, and the prophesies he spoke of inevitably came to be. It can thus be surmised that he knew full well he was going to his doom when he confronted the Warmaster, and yet he went without hesitation. Whether this act was prompted by fatalism or loyalty to the Emperor is a point debated by many Imperial theologians lacking in faith, however there is no doubt in the minds of the Blood Angels. They maintain that the Angel walked into the lion's den out of duty, knowing full well what the outcome would be. thumb|miniaturaBattle raged throughout the daemon-infested warship, and Sanguinius became separated from the Emperor. While he was still alone he chanced upon Horus. In evil cunning, the Warmaster offered Sanguinius one final chance to renounce the Emperor, to join with Horus in the inevitable victory of the Forces of Chaos -- yet the Primarch of the Blood Angels held true, and refused. Rejected, Horus flew into a rage and attacked. Although bearing the wounds of his earlier actions and knowing it would almost certainly spell his doom, Sanguinius immediately attacked the corrupted Warmaster. Even at the peak of his powers, Sanguinius could not have hoped to prevail against the embodiment of Chaotic power Horus had become, and the Primarch was weary and wounded from his travails on Terra. Horus, in his limitless malice, made sure that Sanguinius' death was the most painful and foul that the boundless evils in his service could administer. The Warmaster's psychic assault echoed not just throughout space, but also throughout time, resonating in the souls of his children. The Primarch's sacrifice is thought to have kept Horus occupied long enough for the Emperor to reach the Arch-Traitor in the very depths of his lair. When the Emperor at last entered Horus' sanctum, he found the rebellious Warmaster standing above Sanguinius' broken, bleeding corpse. In the battle that followed, Horus was finally vanquished, though the Emperor had also been mortally wounded and was near to death. There are many tales told of this final battle and, though the exact facts are long lost, one detail holds through all the recitations of the millennia since. Despite the Emperor's great power, he could never have bested Horus had not the blade of Sanguinius wrought a chink in the Warmaster's armour. The pain inflicted upon the Primarch was so total that every one of his sons carries the echo imprinted deep within their soul to this day. The psychic echo of Sanguinus's sacrifice can still be heard by the Blood Angels down through the millennia, causing a madness and a fury to come upon them as they see dark visions of their Primarch's final hours. And so it was that the Blood Angels came to bear their blood-curse of the Black Rage and the Red Thirst, and they bear it still. Secuelas thumb|390px|Sanguinius luchando contra un Gran Demonio de Khorne. The body of Sanguinius was taken by the Imperial forces as they retreated from Horus' crippled flagship back to Terra. His body was then borne away by his Blood Angels to their homeworld of Baal, where he was buried deep within a vast tomb beneath the Blood Angels' main chapel. The doors to his tomb were topped with massive, angelic effigies in honour of their fallen Primarch. Today, nearly ten millennia later, Sanguinius is the most venerated of all the Loyalist Primarchs by the teeming masses of the Imperium. He is commonly held in the highest honour due to his noble sacrifice which allowed the beloved Emperor to defeat the Arch-Traitor Horus. The name Sanguinius is cherished throughout the Imperium by the common citizenry. Chapels devoted to Sanguinius have been erected alongside the temples dedicated to the Emperor. The Primarch is even commemorated on his own sacred day of celebration called the Sanguinala, where Imperial Adepts across the galaxy wear the red badge of Sanguinius on their breasts to commemorate his sacrifice. To this day, the Blood Angels are among the most feared and least trusted of all the Space Marine Chapters, their souls haunted by the horror of those ancient events and their bodies are wracked by a secret and terrible thirst for blood that must never be revealed. Objetos sagrados thumb|left|332px * Lanza de Telesto. * Espada Encarmine. Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Wikihammer 40K UK. * Codex: Ángeles Sangrientos (Ediciones 3ª-5ª). * Codex: Ángeles de Muerte (2ª Edición). * Codex Imperialis. * Deathwatch: First Founding (RPG). * Visiones de la Herejía. * White Dwarf 261 (Edición estadounidense), 262 (Edición australiana), 330-331 (Edición inglesa). * Index Astartes II. * Serie de Novelas de los Ángeles Sangrientos, por James Swallow. * Horus, Señor de la Guerra, por Dan Abnett. * Falsos Dioses, por Graham McNeill. * Los Mil Hijos, por Graham McNeill. * Fear To Tread, por James Swallow. Categoría:Primarcas Leales Categoría:Ángeles Sangrientos Categoría:Artículos para traducir